Most present existing electronic devices such as desktop computers, notebook computers, tablet PCs, etc are equipped with a fan for dissipating the heat generated during the operation of electronic components of the electronic devices. Since the electronic products tend to have an increasingly thinner design, the thickness of the fan motor becomes thinner and thinner. However, the conventional motor stator is composed of a plurality of silicon steel sheets stacked on one another, and thus the overall thickness cannot be reduced easily.
In view of the aforementioned problem of the prior art, the discloser of this disclosure based on years of experience in the industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments and finally provided a feasible solution to overcome the problems of the prior art effectively.